ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Haruna
| birth_date = | birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 2011–present | known_for = | notable_works = | website = | module = }} }} , better known by her stage name is a Japanese singer and fashion model from Tokyo who is signed to Sacra Music. Biography Luna Haruna was interested in anime and music from a young age. In her first year of junior high school, she became obsessed with gothic lolita manga characters, and started to collect Western clothes. In her third year of junior high school, she auditioned for the Internet radio program of Rental Magica, and was selected to perform the opening theme. She became popular as an imoto-kei amateur model in the fashion magazine Kera when she was in her second year of high school, and also did tie-in modelling for Marui. She gained popularity when she became a finalist at the fourth All-Japan Anime Song Grand Prix. In an interview with Japanese entertainment website Nihongogo, Luna shares her inspiration behind her career "In terms of TV and anime, I grew up watching and singing the songs from Sailor Moon. As for music artists, I was really inspired by Chiaki Ishikawa and also ALI PROJECT. When I watched them perform, I was really amazed by the power of music and song. This really inspired me to become a musician and an artist." She started singing full-time in 2011, and released her debut single on May 2, 2012, which is used as the second ending theme to the 2011 anime series: Fate/Zero. Her second single "Overfly", released on November 28, 2012, was used as the second ending theme to the 2012 anime series Sword Art Online. Another single "Startear" was used as the first ending theme to Sword Art Online s sequel Sword Art Online II, while was used in the video game Sword Art Online: Lost Song. She also covered the song "Kisaragi Attention" in the 2014 anime series Mekakucity Actors. In January 28, 2015, her seventh single "Kimi-iro Signal" was used as opening theme to Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend. Her eighth single "Ripple Effect" was used as ending theme of anime High School Fleet. Her Ninth Single "Windia", that released on October 12, 2016, serve as opening theme of game Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization. She released the mini album SxW EP on February 22, 2017, which contain collaborative songs. The artists that collaborated with Haruna on SxW EP are Kotoko, Haruka Tomatsu, Rika Mayama, Sachika Misawa, and Akira from Disacode. The song that she collaborated with Kotoko, "SxW -Soul World-", will be used as the theme song of the upcoming game Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight. Haruna moved to the Sacra Music record label under Sony Music Entertainment Japan in April 2017. Her tenth single "Stella Breeze" that released on May 3, 2017, is used as the opening theme to anime Saekano: How to Raise a Boring Girlfriend Flat. Her third Studio Album "Lunarium" was released on June 21, 2017. Her Eleventh Single was released on November 8, 2017; the song was used as the ending theme of 2017 anime series Urahara, which she would also take a debut as a seiyuu. Filmography Television animation *''Urahara'' (2017) as Rito Suda Live action ;Movie *''Aru Zombie Shoujo no Sainan'' (2013) as Alma V Discography Albums Mini albums Singles References External links * Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese pop singers Category:Japanese female models Category:21st-century Japanese singers Category:Anime musicians Category:Singers from Tokyo Category:Sony Music Entertainment Japan artists